1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a yarn storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Yarn storage devices, which are also referred to as feed wheel mechanisms, are generally known. With regard to the fundamental mode of construction and mode of functioning of such devices, reference is made to the applicant's published European Patent Application No. 83 109 818.1. The content of this European Patent Application is referred to as prior art to describe generally known yarn storage devices.
The known yarn storage devices are provided with actuation elements, which are supported in openings in the circumferential area of the storage drum. The yarn stop devices of the known yarn storage devices are electromagnets, which are arranged in the ring of the yarn storage devices and in the case of actuation of which the respective associated actuation element is removed from the opening in the circumferential area of the storage drum and is drawn into the gap between the ring and the storage drum, the yarn running spirally through said gap when it is drawn off the storage drum. As soon as the actuation element has been drawn into the gap to such an extent that its abuts on the ring, it will block the draw-off path for the yarn from the storage drum so that further unwinding of the yarn from the storage drum can be interrupted by activating the yarn stop device. The withdrawing device for the actuation element of the known yarn storage devices is defined by a permanent magnet, which is positioned in the storage drum at the end of the opening for guiding the actuation element. Although the known yarn storage device has proved to be extremely successful in many cases of practical use, there were some exceptional cases where after very long operating times of the yarn storage devices, in particular in unclean surroundings, malfunctions in the motion of the actuation element occurred; in the case of such malfunction, a return of the actuation element into the opening or a removal of said actuation element from the opening was sometimes impeded or prevented completely by dirt particles.
In comparison with this prior art, the present invention is based on the task of further developing such a yarn storage device in such a way that the operational reliability of said yarn storage device is further improved even in the case of unfavorable conditions existing in the surroundings.